


Parenting Shit with Ransom and Holster

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: The Tales of Jemma Oluransi [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holster being adorable, taking care of his daughters (yup that's plural) and starts a blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting Shit with Ransom and Holster

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I've just been writing whatever comes to me, there is no plot, not really

Ransom dropped Jemma off at kindergarten every morning. Holster picked her up afterwards when he got off work. Not that he was working currently. He was on paternity leave. Ella Lily Oluransi was currently asleep in her carseat, eyes closed over the blue eyes she had inherited from her father. He parked and lifted the detachable seat up easily. He was getting good at all of this again, even if it had been a few years since the first time around. 

The school let out just as Holster joined the small crowd of parents waiting at the doors. He spotted his daughter immediately. The sight of her bounding towards him in her purple jeans and light up shoes, made him grin. She had been theirs for over five years. Sometimes Holster still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had his dream job, the two most wonderful daughters anyone could ask for, and he was married to the world's best person. Life couldn't get much better. 

"Hey, sweetheart." He greeted as she hugged his legs. 

"Hi, Papa." She agreed. "How's Ella?" She asked. 

"Asleep, but wonderful." He told her, lowering Ella's carseat so her older sister could peer in. Jemma leaned over and kissed Ella on the head lightly so she wouldn't wake up. 

"Sweet-dreams." She told her. 

"You're such a good big sister." Holster told her. She grinned at him like he had just given her a pony. He patted her on the head, hand bouncing off her loose curls. When they had taken her hair out the night before and washed it she had decided that she didn’t want them to put it into a new style of braids. So they had carefully conditioned her curls and let them fall free in an afro. 

“Come on munchkin. Home we go before your sister wakes up.” He told her. He turned around and nearly ran smack into a mother. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, reaching out to steady her with her free hand. It may have been three years since he played hockey competitively but he was still a huge muscular guy and he had nearly bowled her over. 

“That’s alright.” She said, chuckling, “It was my fault.”

“Nah, I need to watch where I’m going.” He told her.

“You’re Mr. Oluransi right?” She asked. He nodded. 

“One of them, yep. And you are…?” He glanced down and saw the little girl at her side. “Oh Mrs. Owens! I’ve heard a lot about your little Taylor.” he tried to look friendly. Jemma and Taylor Owens did not get along. 

“Yes, I’ve heard a great deal about Jemma as well.” Mrs. Owens agreed, glancing down at Jemma. “Is your wife out of town?” She asked.

“Why do you ask?” Holster asked, “Do I look like a mess?” He chuckled. 

“Oh, it’s just that Jemma’s hair is usually done up in such nice braids and things. I know my husband never does Taylor’s hair when I’m not around. He’s completely lost.” She said with an understanding smile. Holster sighed. He could hear Shitty’s rant about gender roles in his head. 

“I usually do Jemma’s hair actually.” He answered instead, “My husband and I do her hair however she asks us to. She asked us to leave it natural, so we did.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry!” She said, turning beet red, “I didn’t-” 

“I’m married, I have children. You assumed I have a wife who does all the usual housewife things.” Holster said with a shrug. “You have the same unconscious prejudices that a lot of people do. You don’t expect a bisexual business man on paternity leave while his husband is at medical school. It’s okay, I surprise a lot of people.”

“I’m still sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” She murmured. Holster smiled. 

“Well there you go. Now next time, you won’t assume because you know. That’s how becoming educated on this stuff works, we all make mistakes in the beginning.” He said. Ella started to shift like she was waking up. “I should go before the little one wakes up. She’s a bear after her nap.” He said. Ella was a darling, but Ransom and Holster had soon discovered that their second daughter was very different from her older sister. Jemma had been a quiet baby, but Ella was not shy about letting her unhappiness out for everyone to hear. She cried loudly when she was upset, and was happy to throw her food back in her parents’ faces when she wasn’t in the mood for it. She slept much more peacefully though.

“She was the same way.” Mrs Owens said nodding at Taylor. “A little terror when she woke up. It was lovely talking to you, Mr. Oluransi.” 

“Call me Adam.” 

“Shirley.”

“It was nice to meet you Shirley.” he told her before heading off. He told Ransom about the encounter later on that night. Neither of them cared about the assumption that one or the other of them was straight, both of them were used to that. Ransom laughed though. 

“You went straight Shitty on her.” He chuckled. Holster shrugged.

“I just want to help educate people on things.” He said with a shrug, “It’s not her fault, she didn’t know. I want to help make sure people know. I was thinking about starting a blog actually. Well I was hoping you would start a blog with me.” 

“What on earth would we blog about?” Ransom asked. Holster shrugged. 

“I don’t know. About social justice shit that we have experience with. About being bisexual men raising children together. We could tell people about this shit. About how us being married to each other, to men, doesn’t mean we chose a side, we’re both still bisexual. We could make instructional videos about doing hair when it comes to mixed children. A lot of people have no idea how to do their own kid’s hair, especially men. I just thought maybe it would be good to help try to educate people as much as we can.” He answered. Ransom was grinning and nodding before he even finished talking. 

“That sounds great, Holst.” He agreed. So they started a blog: Parenting Shit with Ransom and Holster. They maintained the blog together, though Ransom always called it Holster’s blog. Jemma was a sweetheart about it. She sat patiently through his tutorial videos, though he often had to bribe her. Bitty had taught him how to make some basic things so that their family wouldn’t starve. He could make a few basic pies and cookies, enough to bribe his daughter into letting him do her hair for his videos. The entire internet loved her, and he was not surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> So Ransom and Holster use surrogates for their children after Jemma, Ella is Holster's biologically. That's just the way it played out in my head. I have no clue how that process works so we aren't discussing it. (Just so you know I totally intend to write y'all a Dex/Nursey thing in which they adopt way too many children because they would. Idk when but I will write it.)


End file.
